My Heart Beats
by Franz Musni
Summary: Tony is dating EJ, Ziva is dating Ray, but they're stealing each other's hearts. Based off from the song, Heartbeat by Enrique Iglesias & Nicole Scherzinger.  My first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey guys! It's my first fanfic, so please be kind. It's very challenging to write a fic especially with this kind of show. It's short but I've tried my best. I'm sorry if it may have some grammatical errors, kind of OOC, and cheesy, XD anyway, your feedback is welcome. Enjoy!_

**My Heart Beats**

By Franz Musni

Chapter 1

"_I saw you talking on the phone, I know that you were not alone. But you're stealing my heart away, yeah you're stealing my heart away."_

Tony glanced at Ziva across the bullpen, she was smiling, probably reading an email from CI-Ray, he

thought. Ziva felt Tony's eyes on her, "What?" she asked with a curious look.

"Nothing, what's with the smile on your face? Got an email from CI-Ray?" He asked.

"Why? Are you jealous?" She replied with a playful smirk.

He didn't answer. He looked away, pretending he didn't hear anything. Ziva looked away too, and she

pretended she didn't say anything.

But then, Ziva's phone rings, it was Ray. She smiled, she stood up, "I have to answer this call." She said

to Tony, he nodded at his response, Ziva moved away from the bullpen for some privacy.

Tony, is of course, happy for Ziva, he can't help it but _he was_ jealous of Ray, and he knew she was

stealing his heart away. He would tell Ziva how he feels for her, how he loves her, he would do it in a

heartbeat, but who is he kidding? Ziva is dating Ray, and he's dating EJ.

He would tell her, but something's holding him back.

He didn't want to lose her.

* * *

><p>So, what do you think? :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hello guys! It's only been 4 days since I published this story but I have 4 reviews! Haha, thank you so much, guys! You don't know how much it means to me. I'm sorry if EJ's character is OOC, and also Ziva's. I've tried my best to make it a little longer and this was written when I was in school, just so you know. XD Anyways, enjoy! :D_

**My Heart Beats**

By Franz Musni

Chapter 2

"_You're acting like you're on your own, but I saw you standing with a girl, stop trying to steal my heart away, stop stealing my heart away."_

Ziva was taking a little break from her paperwork, she stretched her neck, it was a little sore. She

checked the time; it was 3:26 in the afternoon. McGee was probably down in Abby's lab, Gibbs… only

God knows where the hell he is, and Tony… probably taking a break. She glanced at Tony's desk, empty…

except it's a little messy. She thought about yesterday, was he jealous? Ziva shook her head. "Of course,

who am I kidding? He's dating EJ, why would he be jealous?" Ziva thought to herself. She stood up from

her desk, deciding to take a break. She decided to take the elevator, she was too tired, or rather lazy, to

take the stairs.

At the break room, she was too distracted to care about what's happening around her, but her senses

came alive when she saw Tony and EJ standing and leaning to the vending machine, she was sure she

was interrupting something. The two stopped talking when they saw Ziva standing awkwardly.

"I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…uh, interrupt." She stuttered.

"That's okay." EJ replied with a smile, "We were just talking about things."

"Oh." Ziva nodded, she turned to Tony, "So, Tony, have you finished your paperwork?" She asked him,

trying to make a little conversation.

"No, but I'm almost finish."

Ziva was about to open her mouth to speak but she was interrupted by EJ.

"Ziva, why don't you join us?" EJ cut in, she offered with a smile.

"Thank you, but I have some paperwork to do." Ziva replied, still nervous.

"Oh…" EJ frowned, "Well, see you later then."

Ziva smiled at them politely, she stole a glance from Tony before she walked out.

She entered the elevator, relieved when she saw the elevator was empty. Tears welled up in her eyes

but she was holding it back. Before she realize, the elevator already stopped at the third floor. She head

her way back to the bullpen, McGee was already there, so she wasn't alone anymore. She told herself

not to cry.

"Ziva, are you okay?" McGee asked with concern.

"I'm fine, don't worry." She replied with an reassuring smile.

But Ziva knew that she was not fine at all. Tony was stealing her heart away.


End file.
